


Three Times Kurapika Hated Being Eveyone's Mom and One Time He Didn't

by cureelliott



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cureelliott/pseuds/cureelliott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone depends on Kurpikamama, but does Kurapika really like being relied on so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Kurapika Hated Being Eveyone's Mom and One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hohohohunters, the Hunter x Hunter Christmas exchange on tumblr. 
> 
> For twitchtipthegnawer. I hope you like cute, main 4 some domestic life! Happy Christmas! :D

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Be careful, would ya!” Leorio practically shouted in Kurapika’s ear. 

Kurapika winced and ground his teeth. He wasn’t going to punch Leorio in the face, he wasn’t going to punch Leorio in the face... 

“Are all Kuruta people this clumsy or--” Leorio was thankfully silenced with a hard glare, but Kurapika’s patience was being seriously tested. 

“Do you want me to pull these splinters out or not?” He said, brandishing his tweezers and poking Leorio in the end of the nose. 

Leorio whimpered pitifully and then gave Kurapika a sheepish smile “Please?”. 

Kurapika rolled his eyes and went back to work, carefully extracting the wooden splinters embedded in Leorio’s palm. 

Leorio looked like such an old man but he acted like such a baby. He even sulked until Kurapika agreed to rub ointment into his injured palm. 

What a wuss. 

\--- 

Kurapika had only taken his eyes off of Gon for less than a minute and now he’d lost him. In the middle of a blasted jungle too. 

“Gon! Gooooon! Where are you?” He called out into the thick greenery. No response. 

The sun was starting to set... and god knows what’s out here in the forest at nice... 

“Gon! Come on, where are you?!” 

Kurapika lept over a fallen tree and jumped down a series of rock ledges before pausing to listen to the sounds around him...

Leaves rustling. Water trickling. An owl calling from it pearch and... a faint ringing noise? 

Gon’s fishing rod. 

Kurapika leapt upwards, moving from branch to branch towards the faint sound. Finally, he spied that eerily bright green jacket of Gon’s amongst the foliage.

“Gon! There you are!” He leapt down beside his friend. 

Gon looked up and cracked a wide smile at him, “Oh, hello Kurapika!” he said, like Kurapika hadn’t been searching for him for the last four hours. 

“Where have you been? I’ve been calling for you. It’s getting late. We need to get back to the hotel.” 

“Oh... right. I just...” Gon gestured to what he was holding in his arms. 

“What’s wrong...” Kurapika looked down. Gon was cradling something that looked halfway between a cat and turtle. Gon was nursing it from a bottle. Where did he even get that? 

“I heard it calling from the forest. It lost it’s mother... and it was hungry.” Gon explained. 

“That’s very sad... but we better leave it here for it’s mother to find it, Gon.” Kurapika sighed, knowing exactly where this was going. 

“But Kurapikaaa” Gon began “I’ll look after hiiiim.” 

“Gon! Not again. Not after the froglion _and_ the hummingpug _and_ bearscorpion cub. No more making pets out of wild animals.”

Gon looked up at Kurapika with large, watery eyes with his bottom lip wibbling. If he didn’t know better, he’d think the catturtle was making the same face. 

“Oh for godsake.” Kurapika sighed pressing his fingers to his temples and trying to rub out the oncoming headache. Why was he always the one to have to have these conversations? 

\--- 

When Kurapika finished his grocery shopping, he was looking forward to sitting down and having a nice quiet afternoon to himself. What he was not looking forward to was coming home to chocolate cake splattered all over the hotel room walls and Killua standing the middle of it. 

Kurapika let out the heaviest sigh he could ever remember having. 

“What... did you do...” 

“Ah.” Killua looked around the room, like he had only just noticed the mess. “I was going to make a cake. For after dinner.” 

“Yes Killua, I can see that but how did your cake end up on all four walls of the kitchen.”   
“Ah...” Killua folded his arms behind his head, smearing more chocolate all over his forearms. God, it was even in his hair... how had he managed that... 

He shrugged “Tried to make the blender blend faster. Backfired.” 

“Oh for...” Kurapika hung his head and buried his face in his hands “Nevermind, help me clean this up.” 

“Yeeeah,” Killua called over his shoulder as he moved to dig cleaning clothes out from under the sink. 

Well, it wasn’t like Kurapika was hell bent on taking a nap or a relaxing bath this afternoon anyways.

\--- 

Kurapika was fast asleep in his bed, when in his sleep he started to feel uncomfortable. He tried to shift and change his position but found he couldn’t move. 

His eyes snapped open, expecting an enemy or some kind of nen trick. But instead he found a mess of black hair and a quietly snoring boy on top of him. 

“Gon.” He smiled, patting the top of the sleeping boy’s head. He must have had a nightmare or felt lonely in his room.

Then he heard the door creaking... he looked up and saw two pairs of curious eyes peering in on him. Leorio and Killua, of course. 

Killua smiled and gestured silently, the two other boys tip toed into the room carrying their blankets and pillows. Together the four of them snuggled up in the bed that probably wasn’t built for more than two. 

Well... Kurapika had been feeling cold anyway.


End file.
